


Arise, the Queen

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was Marked, and now makes good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise, the Queen

A game was played and a Lord nearly lost all, yet in the end, there was a Mark made upon the victor.

Other children would be at risk, other girls and boys made to pit their wits against the cruel Fae.

And so sweet Sarah took up a new role, sweeping back to the realm whose Lord she had defeated. 

Crafting her lies around her, she brought the Lord to his knees, wrapped love's own illusion.

More and more like the Fae she would end, yet human enough for Cold Iron.

The Goblin Queen arise, as the Goblin King dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> [Lorde's Everybody Wants to Rule the World](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lorde/everybodywantstoruletheworld.html)


End file.
